Pas sans toi
by votre nini
Summary: Song fic sur le couple KyoXTohru ... Sur la chanson de MPokora du même nom ...


Titre : Pas sans toi

Perso : Kyo X Tohru

Style : Song-fic M-Pokora (« Pas sans toi »)

Note : Cela se passe après le tome 20, quand Kyo a hurlé sur Tohru pour lui dire qu'il a laissé mourir sa mère, qu'elle est idiote de l'aimer, et que rien ne pourra se passer entre le chat et elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« _Je me rappel le jour_

_Où je t'ai vu mon amour_

_Au détour d'une ruelle …_ »

Kyo, perché sur le toit de la maison, regarde les étoiles. Il se souvient le temps où Kyoko s'était occupé de lui … Elle ne lui avait jamais présenté sa fille, mais il avait une fois entrevue Tohru en ville, perché au bras du papillon rouge … Il l'avait trouvé vraiment … très mignonne.

_« Qui aurait pu imaginé_

_Que le destin_

_Fougueux comme je l'étais_

_Aurait pu nous rapprocher … »_

Lui, qui avait vécu dans la haine et la colère, a été libéré de tout ça quand Tohru est arrivé. Tout d'abord, il s'était montré violent, puis, petit à petit, s'était radouci … Le fait de vivre avec elle chez Shiguré l'a complètement changé …

_« Tu m'es apparu si belle,_

_A mes yeux comme une étincelle_

_Qui me donne, un nouvel avenir_

_Tant de plaisir … »_

Depuis qu'elle lui a avoué la peur qu'elle éprouve envers sa vraie forme, et que malgré ça, elle voulait rester avec lui, Kyo la voit tel un ange. Un ange magnifiquement beau … Depuis qu'il la connaît, il se voit un avenir, et autre que l'enfermement ! Il est tellement heureux auprès d'elle …

_« Je t'aime au delà de touts mes limites … »_

Il en est fou amoureux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour quelqu'un … Sa simple présence suffit à l'apaiser plus qu'autre chose … Il l'aime plus que tout au monde, bien qu'il n'a pas réussi à lui dire …

Kyo descend du toit pour aller se coucher …

_« Tu es, ma number One baby,_

_Je te suis, jusqu'au bout !_

_Amant, ou bien ami_

_Tu serra, la seule, je l'avoue … »_

Pendant son sommeil, le chat rêve qu'il se trouve dans un endroit rempli de jolies jeunes filles … Elles sont toutes aussi belles les unes que le autres, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il cherche désespérément Tohru, dans chaque recoin de ce monde imaginaire. Puis il finit par la voir, marchant à contre-sens … Alors il se met à lui courir après, comme si sa vie en dépendait …

_« **Je me voie**_

_Marchant sur nos plaines_

_**Pas sans toi**_

_Je te voudrais mienne_

_**Crois en moi**_

_Et que ces mots soient gravés dans la pierre_

_**Promet moi !** »_

Kyo, après un bol de lait frais, part se balader en ville tard dans la matinée. Il aimerait parler avec elle, lui dire à quel point il est amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement, depuis qu'il lui a hurlé dessus, elle a quitté la maison … Elle est parti chez l'une de ses deux meilleures amies.

« Tiens, en parlant d'elles, les voilà ! » pense Kyo.

Devant lui, Arisa et Saki lui font un léger signe de tête. Puis elles sourient chaleureusement … Mais ce sourire n'est pas pour lui. Il se retourne, et La voit. Celle-ci se fige en le voyant, et se met à courir dans l'autre sens. Exactement comme dans son rêve, Le félin la suit …

_« Je ne dirais plus les mots_

_Qui touchés avant,_

_J'en ai bien dis trop_

_J'ai fait du mal, et perdu trop de temps … »_

Trop de pensées se mélangent dans sa tête. Il se souvient de son excès de colère quand il a découvert qu'elle l'aimait … Son regard affolé lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il avait laissé mourir Kyko … Son dos le jour où elle a quitté la demeure de Guré-san pour aller chez Arisa …

Et la sensation qu'a éprouvé le chat 24 heures plus tôt, quand il a été libéré …

_« Aujourd'hui j'ai tant de regrets_

_Tromper celle qui m'aimait_

_Blesser de mots cruels_

_Ignorer leurs stops ! »_

Kyo finit par rattraper la jeune fille. Il la prend par le poignet pour l'empêcher de le fuir à nouveau. Tohru garde le visage baissé, refusant de le regarder en face. Elle aussi, elle se remémore tous les bons moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble … Mais aussi celui où le chat lui à crié au oreilles qu'elle était stupide de l'aimer.

Il lui soulève le menton. Les yeux de la jeune fille sont brouillés de larmes …

Kyo approche son visage de celui de Tohru … Et capture ses lèvres.

_« Pour tout le mal que j'ai bien pu te faire,_

_Je demande pardon_

_Crois-moi que j'en ai souffert_

_Autrefois ! »_

Tohru écarquille les yeux. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas … Elle est agréablement surprise ! Sauf que … Quelque chose ne va pas … Comment se fait il qu'il ne se soit pas transformé ! C'est inexplicable !

_« Tu es ma number One baby,_

_Je te suis, jusqu'au bout !_

_Amant ou bien ami_

_Tu serra la seule, je l'avoue … »_

Kyo en avait toujours rêvé … et il a finit par y arriver ! Le contact entre leurs deux bouches le rend plus que heureux. Il passe ses mains dans le dos de Tohru, et l'attire vers lui pour la serre contre son torse. Mais elle se dégage et le regarde, une lueur d'incompréhension peinte sur le visage. Kyo comprend.

Soudain, il arrache son bracelet de son poignet. Les perles blanches et rouges volent dans tous les sens. La jeune fille prend peur, s'attendant à le voir prendre son apparence horrible. Mais cela n'arrive …

Elle comprend à son tour … et sourit.

_« Donne moi une dernière …_

_Donne moi une dernière_

_**Donne moi une dernière chance !** »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voila ! C'est finit ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je trouvais que cette chanson allait vraiment très bien à ce couple alors voila ! o!

Allez, REVIEW PLEASE !


End file.
